Dropping Rats
Log Title: Dropping Rats Characters: Blockade, Dust Devil, Floodlight, Rattrap, Springer, Soundwave Location: Sonic Canyons Date: May 16th, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Rattrap did a little spying to see if the Cons are honest with their nucleosis data. Now, he just has to get away alive. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 20:54:38 on Thursday, 16 May 2019.' Sonic Canyons - Southern Hemisphere - Cybertron ''The Sonic Canyons are located on the southern side of Cybertron. The deafening sound of the planet's underground machinery wells up from their depths and loudly echoes up to the surface. The noise in turn causes a constant deluge of scrap metal to come tumbling down, making the canyons' direct environment particularly inhospitable. Nonetheless, densely populated settlements have risen, and the Transformers living there, such as the Decepticon Brawl, have adapted perfectly. Among the rest of the population, the people of this heavily industrialized section of Cybertron are characterized by their toughness, their no-nonsense attitude and their loud, loud voices. '' Snug into a small cranny on the side of the Sonic Canyons, tucked in away from the howling winds and certain death drop below, Rattrap grips the wall and frets between radioing for help and continuing on his own. On the one hand, sending out a radio signal would alert Soundwave to his presence. On the other hand, the Cons already know he's here - and maybe, just maybe, the Autobots can get to him before the Cons do. Bouncing like a bumblebee in high winds, Floodlight scours the sides of the canyons, looking for their missing spy. Megawatt floodlights trace along the walls of the ravines, illuminating any possible rock and crevice. << He's here, >> Floodlight radios the others, for those of them who don't have the ability to listen in on Autobot transmissions. << I'm sure I'm closing on him. Just need... another few astro- >> With another thundering gust of wind, Floodlight is nearly dashed into the cliff walls. Soundwave is listening to the wires as always. Stolen information from Tarn. Yes. Whatever it is it must be retrieved. Operation: Retrieval has begun. He is out here, hunting the elusive Rattrap before he gets the message back. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Message intercepted: The Autobots have stolen information from Tarn. Intelligence operatives: Get on that leak. Find out how htey got in and seal it. Operation: retrieval has begun for the rest of us." Nightbird is not here, or may be here. Who knows at this point. Blockade isn't really sure why he's here. He'd been thinking of getting an enerbeer, and got lost in thought while on his way to the bar. And a lone grunt who's obviously not doing work is easy pickings for an officer with an assignment in hand. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Possible wrecker interception." For now, Rattrap doesn't dare move. He knows the Decepticons are right on top of him - perhaps literally if they're standing on the cliffs above him. To move laterally along the tiny ledge is to risk death of a different kind. This radio conversation, though, is likely to lead Soundwave directly to him - why are the other Autobots so smeggin' chatty? He sighs in relief, however, once he learns Springer is on his way. "Oh, thank Primus," he mutters to himself. "They're sending the metalcake." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I will handle this situation personally. Backup potentially required." Floodlight continues her 'hummingbird in a tornado' routine, approaching Rattrap's position erratically while she struggles hard to stay aloft. Her floodlights spray almost randomly across the cliff-face, sweeping briefly over Rattrap's position but not lingering long enough to get a bead on him. << Having trouble with the up currents, >> she reports at last in embarrassment. << I'm sorry this is taking so long! >> Springer happened to be somewhat nearby when the call went out for aid, the Wrecker showing up fairly quickly in his copter form, weaving his way through the canyon itself.. somewhat surfing the currents as he hurries along towards Rattrap's coordinates. Blockade sighs and tries to avoid volunteering as long as possible, but he does take a few steps towards the edge closest to Floodlight. <> he radios. << I'm solid if ya do.>> Nightbird is still in the shadows... silent but deadly. Soundwave normally would have his cassettes track Rattrap and destroy him but he can't keep them with him these days. He flies overhead, his shadow moving ominously into the area. "Rattrap. You have something of mine." His cold synthesized voice says. "And I will retrieve it." ormally hes not that straight forwardly aggressive but these days, h has nothign to lose. "Oh, boy," Rattrap mutters. "Just what I need - Big, Blue, and cranky." Rat risks leaning forward just a touch to look up to see if the Decepticons are upon him yet. He thinks he hears the approach of rotors, but in the loud canyons it's hard to tell if it's Springer, Vortex, or just the echoes off the walls. << Blow it out your diodes, ya overgrown Walkman, >> Rat radios back. << Yer just wastin' my time and yours. >> << Yeah, I might! >> Floodlight replies to Blockade appreciatively. << I might be better off rappelling down in root mode. I wouldn't trust my antigrav in this environment - I'm not a strong enough flyer. >> Flood seems mortified to make that admission. Rising up, she abandons Rattrap's position for now and transforms to land next to Blockade. "I'll attach a tether!" she yells over the thunder of the canyons. Blockade twists a bit to offer a place at his waist where Floodlight can attach a cable. "Here. Get yerself hooked up. I'll keep a hand on th'line. If ya need me to pull on it, just gimme a yell." Rattrap is standing on a small ledge on the side of a vast cliff, clinging to the tiniest indentation in the wall. Above him are several Decepticons on the ridge of the canyon, dangerously close. Rattrap is out of immediate sight for now, but his frequent radio use has given away his general position. Now he's trapped and reliant on an Autobot air guardian and a diversionary tactician for his only chance of escape. Soundwave hears the rotors, but knows from the radio who it might be. "YOu may not know it but you are outnumbered. Surrender now and I will retrieve the information without a situation." he threatens Rattrap, approaching. On top of the ridge stands Floodlight, looking ridiculously tiny next to the bulk that is Blockade. She attaches a small line to Blockade's waist, smiling up at him shyly. "Thank you," she replies, almost too quiet to be heard over the thundering ravines. Taking a step back, she pauses a moment on the lip of the cliff - and then jumps, rappelling down the wall towards Rattrap. Holding onto the line with one hand, she activates a powerful light in the palm of the other, sweeping it across the cliff face. Springer would normally try a more subtle approach.. but says frag it for this. The Wrecker makes his way along the canyon then as he gets near Rattrap he flies straight up and transforms, landing on the other side of the canyon in the standard hero stance before standing up and crossing his arms as he smiles, "Evening folks. Hope this is a party I can join and wreck a bit." He pauses and brushes off something from his shoulder before focuses back on the Decepticons. Springer shifts outwards into his robot mode. Blockade keeps one hand on the line, as he told Floodlight he would. He looks up as Springer makes his entrance. "Fraggit." He quickly radios Floodlight, << Better hurry, there's a big green Autobot here,>> as he pulls his shotgun with his free hand. "Hey, I gotta lady on the line, so back off, yah?" Dust Devil is speeding along, his still silver and gray frame making his identity a little less sure. <> But it's a fast moving Hovercar either way. He drifts sideways as he comes across the edge of the sonic canyons and skims along the edge, trying to get an idea of the situation. Optics go to Springer's entrance and unfortunately it's hard to roll ones optics visibly in hovercar mode. Rattrap presses flat against the wall again, cringing as the descending Floodlight gets closer and closer to his position. Slowly Rattrap takes out his sidearm, kissing it for good luck as he prepares to defend himself - possibly to the death of his Autobot 'friends' keep yakkin' instead of attackin'. Soundwave moves in close to Rattrap, stalking and focused on his prey. "This won't take long." He aims his weapon at Rattrap. "Hold still and this will be painless." hes not firing. Does he have something else planned? Floodlight continues to descend on Blockade's line until... << Got 'im! >> she shines her palm light right in Rattrap, illuminating him for Soundwave to target. Rattrap cringes back, raising his pistol shakily, a little more likely to fire. His plans have run out - now he's literally a cornered animal. Nightbird continues to be quiet and silent off... somewhere nearby. Soundwave has been getting uppity, so she is letting him be put in his place a bit. Yepyep. Dust Devil is enjoying life a bit as he speeds closer to the spy vs Spy episode. He tries to get close enough to see if he can actually help Rattrap. <> He isn't sure how close he can get to the mech but he does fire a few warning shots in Soundwave and the other cons direction. Springer sighs as he /was/ trying to keep their attention on him so Dust could try to get Ratbat away untill he started firing at the 'Cons. He shrugs a bit, "Eh.. not like this would of went any other way," And before much longer the Wrecker yet again and leaps across the Canyon..mayb.. maybe not using some of his flying ability to get across and tries to plant a Size-Wrecker boot into Soundwave's chest. "COMING THROUGH!". >> Springer strikes Soundwave with Leap-Kick. << Floodlight sees Rattrap aim his pistol at Soundwave and reacts immediately, firing a dazzling blast from her palm light right at Rattrap's face. At the same time, she swings closer, ready to grab him if he starts to fall - Soundwave DOES want the information in his head, after all, and it's easier to collect if Rattrap's brains aren't splattered all over the bottom of the canyon. >> Floodlight misses Rattrap with Blinding-Flash . << Soundwave takes a wrecker to the chest, backing a bit. He places a hand to his eject button and pauses. Force of habit. Ahh, if he can't launch small balls of terror at the Autobots he'll have to do this the old fashioned way. He brings an elbow up at Springer, tyring to push him back. "You will not get in my way, Wrecker." The voice says in its cold synthetic droll. >> Soundwave misses Springer with Bash. << Rattrap powers down his optics just as Floodlight attempts to blind him. "Sorry, toots," he chuckles. "You're just not that bright!" He then leaps on her, trying to use her to climb up towards - Blockade? Maybe this was just the latest in a series of bad plans. "Hey, big, ugly, and monochromatic! You wouldn't fire on someone hanging on one of your teammates, would you?" Rattrap fires at Blockade, because he's a cowardly little jerk and would totally use any hesitation against him. >> Rattrap misses Blockade with Pistol . << Blockade grins at Rattrap. "I love chatty targets," he quips, aiming the very large shotgun right at the little twerp. >> Blockade strikes Rattrap with Shotgun . << Nightbird continues to watch quietly off to one side <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Do not use lethal attacks Blockade. I want his mind..readable." <> Blockade says, "What if I jus' aim at the center and leave th'head?" Dust Devil frowns as Rattrap gets shot, "Leave the vermin alone!" He quickly turns and fires at the hulking mech, hoping to scorch the big guy and at least put some of the heat on Blockade. >> Dust Devil strikes Blockade with Plasma . << <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "So long as the information is either A. Retrievable or B. The Autobots cannot retrieve it, I care not what condition he is in." GAME: Rattrap PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of High difficulty. <> Blockade says, "Got it." Springer looks over his shoulder as he slaps down Soundwave's elbow, spinning in place and lashing out a kick at Blockade as he tries to knock the large 'Con back from the edge and hopefully the view from Rattrap, "I thought he was shooting at Rattrap, Dust? New low calling yourself vermin isn't it?" >> Springer strikes Blockade with Roundhouse. << Floodlight feels humiliated as Rattrap climbs her physically to try to get away. "Excuse me!" she yells over the boom of the canyon. "Rude!" Grabbing Rattrap's legs as he shudders from Blockade's shotgun, Floodlight pushes off the wall with her feet - and allows herself to swing back, attempting to clobber Rattrap against the wall. Ideally hard enough to knock him senseless without damaging what passes for an exposed-looking brain. >> Floodlight misses Rattrap with Bash. << <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Block your audials for a moment." <> Analyst Floodlight says, "Already a good idea in this environment, sir. Done." Soundwave gives a rather cruel look as he smirks under that mask. He starts to jam the frequencies. "As much as I was enjoying that conversation. I think its time to end this little fight." with that he slams his hand into the ground, sending a loud sonic wave towards the Autobots! >> Soundwave attacks Dust Devil, Springer, and Rattrap with Sonic-Waves, striking Springer, and Rattrap. << <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Clear. Hmm that Nucleon seems to empower certain things. Interesting effect." GAME: Rattrap FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Very High difficulty. Blockade grunts as he gets scorched with plasma. "Tickles." He's about to add more, but then he hears Soundwave's warning over the radio and temporarily turns off his audials, what with his hands full at the moment. He gives a tug to the line Floodlight and Rattrap are on, then grins. <> he radios to Floodlight, and he thumbs the connection anchoring the line. She can fly. Rattrap probably can't. Rattrap is shot by Blockade and then nearly smashed into the wall by Floodlight. "Look, chica," he talks down at Floodlight. "I like ya and all, but there's only room for one of us in this relationship. And on this rope." Holding onto the cable attached to Blockade's waist, Rattrap starts viciously kicking at Floodlight's face, trying to drive her off her own rope. "Now's not the time to Hang in There, kid," he advises, wincing as Soundwave's sonics almost knock him off the rope as well. ''' '''Slipping, Rattrap nearly falls into the canyon and winds up barely hanging on. "Dusty? Springer? A little help?" he gasps. Then Blockade simply releases the rope. "HAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLlllllpppp..." Rattrap yells as he plunges to his likely death. >> Rattrap strikes Floodlight with Kick. << Nightbird leans over the edge of the canyon and watches the rat dropping, and would pout if she had a mouth.. and thinks if he survives or rises again she'll pin his head to her den's wall. Dust Devil acks as he sees the rat dropping. But...as Soundwave would know, this is something he's good at. "Springer, keep Rattraps friends entertained fer a moment, I'll see if I can get a better view of Rattrap before he splatters." Dust Devil suddenly Launches himself off the cliff. He spirals around until he gets his turbines facing the cliff but so far he focuses on falling, firing up his propulsion units beneath his spoiler in order to get additional speed. "Surf's up dude! Don't mind if ya scratch the paint, but hope on hold on and please refrain from screaming. It distracts me from crashin properly." >> Dust Devil succeeds with his generic combat roll on Rattrap. << Springer crouches down for a moment after landing his blow on Blockade, then reaches up and taps the side of his head at Soundwave's sonic attack, "Frag it.. did Harbinger do something annoying again? Your screeching has gone to a WHOLE new level." The Wrecker spins again to face back towards Soundwave, "I did promise to play some cards with her to keep her away from the city, perhaps I should go find her? She does need a better role model then you." A few steps and the Wrecker closes back with Soundwave and instead of something fancy.. he just tries to headbutt the 'Con. >> Springer strikes Soundwave with Bash. << Floodlight is kicked in the face and then finds her rope falling out from under her - humiliations galore! Beginning to fall, she's sure she won't have some dashing young Autobot to save her, so she activates her anti-gravs, staying close to the cliff face to try to avoid the worse of the updrafts. Once she gets settled, she turns to see Dust Devil saving Rattrap. Glowering in (more cute than intimidating) rage, she raises both palms and tries to blind Dusty before he can safely reach his target. 'crashin properly', indeed. >> Floodlight attacks Rattrap, and Dust Devil with Strobe, striking nobody. << Soundwave tries to reach for his weapon and fire at Springer but..soemthing weird happens. He snarls, his hand locked around his rifle but unable to pull the trigger. "Not now." He hisses, his entire right arm frozen, gun and all. He tries to move to kick at Springer, and finds his movements very very slow. He snarls as he takes the headbutt. "Harbinger is safe. You won't be as soon as I am mobile." (No attack this round) Rattrap covers his optics, his life flashing before his eyes.... wow, what a misspent youth! As Dust Devil appears and slides under him, however, Rattrap transforms and grabs on with his little rat feet. Warned not to scream, Rattrap just holds on and whiiiiiines, optics still powered down and therefore immune to Floodlight's attack of choice. He doesn't try to return fire, concentrating instead of hanging on, and not dying. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "rerouting..." Blockade tucks his shotgun away, Rattrap's fate literally no longer in his hands at the moment, and he looks down at the dent the Wrecker left in his shoulder armor. "Alright, need a bigger gun fer this guy." Fortunately, he has both hands free now, so he pulls out the machine gun and sprays it at Springer's back while the biggest gun over his shoulder begins to warm up. >> Blockade misses Springer with Machine Gun . << Nightbird ponders intervening to help Soundwave... but decides he does deserve it so keeps watching. Dust Devils turbines start ROARING to life as he angles now to start slowing him and rattrap down. Yeah, He's jumped before but not with someone hanging on. But he continues to pour everything he's got into getting them leveled enough to flow with the canyon face and make a safe descent. He pushes on the speed as he tries to use the move to also get them further away. "Hold on tight!" >> Dust Devil retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Springer. << Springer just reaches out and tries to grab Soundwave's foot and shove him over.. in the direction of the cliff's edge. And as he hears the wind-up of Blockade's heavy gun the Wrecker himself leans over and falls off the clip, flipping mid-air into his copter form before buzzing after the retreating Dust Devil and Ratdropping. What sounds suspiciously like the humans' Roadrunner BEEP-BEEPs before he speeds away, keeping himself between the other Autobots and the Cons. >> Springer strikes Soundwave with Throw. << Soundwave is grabbed by Springer and thrown over the edge! Normally, he can fly but with the lockups, he ends up crashing own the cliff, unable to pursue the Autobots. "ARGH! Stop them!" he cries out in frustration, finding it hard to move for the moment. Floodlight crosses her arms across her chest and HMPHS! as the Autobots get away. She then flies slowly up to the top of the cliff to accept whatever punishment is offered for letting the Autobots escape. Rattrap clings to Dust Devil and regrets his life choices. >> Rattrap retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Springer, Nightbird, Floodlight, Soundwave, Blockade, and Dust Devil. << Blockade watches his target fall off a cliff. He steps to the edge and sees the big green machine flying away. Well, he didn't warm up the tachyon gun for nothing! He aims a pink ball of energy right at Springer <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Pursue them..." >> Blockade misses Springer with Tachyon Shot . << <> Blockade says, "Sir, there's no way I c'n catch 'em. Radio some seekers or somethin'." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Any seekers in the vicinity, pursue. I would but I cannot move from my position." Log session ending at 23:55:52 on Thursday, 16 May 2019.